Barney's Outdoor Adventure!
Barney's Outdoor Adventure! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in April 23, 1996 (the same day as Kids for Character). Plot Barney, BJ, and the kids are going on a field trip as an outdoor adventure. On an outdoor adventure, they are going on a carnival. The Winkster steals the toys from the carnival and puts them into a paper bag. Will Barney and his friends ever get the toys back? Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Bruno (Michael Caloz) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Caroline (Sara Paxton) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Go on An Adventure #Carnival of Numbers #The Winkster Song #Icy Creamy, Ice Cream #Number Limbo #Hit the Pinata #Ring Around the Rosie #Have a Snack #The Fishing Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #If You're Happy and You Know It #Please and Thank You #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Carnival of Numbers #Number Limbo #Ring Around the Rosie Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Barney's Sense-Sational Day's musical arrangements is used in this video. *Barney's Big Surprise's I Love You uses Barney's vocals from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons' Season 3 version and his vocals for the regular Season 3 version for the second verse, along with the kids' vocals for the second verse. *The musical arrangements for "Ice Creamy, Ice Cream" is also used in "Barney's Beach Party". *The musical arrangements for "Ring Around the Rosie" is also used in "Be My Valentine, Love Barney". *The Barney costume from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *Baby Bop is seen making a cameo appearance in "Ring Around the Rosie". *Bruno wears different clothes. *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Once Upon a Time". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." and the same hairstyle from "Barney 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Kristen wore the same clothes in "Once Upon a Time" and the same hairstyle in "Fun & Games". *Julie wears the same clothes in "If the Shoe Fits..." and the same hairstyle in "Shopping for a Surprise". *Kathy wears the same clothes in "On the Move" and "Are We There Yet?" and the same hairstyle from "Room For Everyone". *Caroline wears different clothes. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney and the kids, the sound clip is taken from "An Adventure in Make Believe", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and pitched up to +3. *During the scary rollercoaster ride scene, Dramatic Cue (g) composed by Ronald Hammer is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants". "Barney's Outdoor Adventure!" Previews 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Outdoor Adventure Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview *Barney's Alphabet Fun! Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview